peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel 063 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-06-19/26 & 07-03 ; Comments *Tape inlay reads "mid June 87 - July 87." *John favours the Eugene Chadbourne LP, since it makes him "laugh out loud on occasion, and very few things do that." Sessions *None Tracklisting 19 June 1987 (BFBS) *Billy Bragg: 'Love Gets Dangerous (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *22 Pistepirkko: 'Hank's T.V. Set (7"-Hong Kong King)' (Euros) :(JP: "If you were listening to that in stereo...is that possible, I dunno if these programmes are even audible in stereo...but anyway, that went through me head, listening in the cans. You could hear horses moving from the right ear through to the left. Rather disconcerting.") *Eugene Chadbourne with Evan Johns & The H-Bombs: 'We Tried To Make A Record But We Couldn't Get It Together (LP-Vermin Of The Blues)' (Fundamental) 26 June 1987 (BFBS) SIG: "A note on the dating of this show. I originally dated it as being recorded on this date due to the fact that John previews the Frank Chickens gig 'tomorrow' on Saturday 27th. However, given that he knew these shows first went out on Fridays and that there was a time lapse between recording and TX, I think it far more likely that he recorded it early on in the week, maybe Monday 22nd, for TX on the Friday: he would not bother telling his listeners in Germany of a gig that would already have been and gone!" *Eugene Chadbourne with Evan Johns & The H-Bombs: 'I Hate The Man Who Runs This Bar (LP-Vermin Of The Blues)' (Fundamental) *''JP advises us of a Frank Chickens gig in Hamburg tomorrow, 27 June'' *Frank Chickens: 'Japanese Rhumba (12"-Blue Canary)' (Kaz) *Porno Sponges: 'Going Places, Eating Things (12")' (Mutha) *Pogues: 'Rake At The Gates Of Hell (OST-Straight To Hell)' (Hell) *Hornets: 'The Steel Hull (LP-Big Drag Boats USA)' (Liberty) *Angry Red Planet: 'Ghost Of The Crab Nebula (LP-Little Pigs, Little Pigs)' (Angry Red) 03 July 1987 (BFBS) *Heresy: 'Visions In Fear (split LP with Concrete Sox)' (Earache) *Birdhouse: 'No More (LP-Burnin' Up)' (Glitterhouse) *Fat Boys: 'Hell, No! (LP-Crushin')' (Urban) *Wolfgang Press: 'The Wedding (12"-Big Sex)' (4AD) *Wild Billy Childish & Big Russ Wilkins: 'We Are What We Own (10"-Laughing Gravy)' (Empire) :(JP: "(That) reminded me very much, in style and in content to a certain extent, of the first LP by Medicine Head, which I produced meself, and produced in an afternoon too. My goodness! We did things differently in those days: I could tell you a yarn or two. My favourite track from that session was Walkin' Blues, Medicine Head's version of the old Robert Johnson favourite (probably not a favourite of yours, but a favourite of mine anyway) in which their amplification equipment threatened to break down throughout, and it all sounded rather wonderful in the end, and I thought, as a special treat, because I like the cut of your jib, I thought I'd play it for you.") *Medicine Head: 'Walkin' Blues (LP-New Bottles Old Medicine)' (Dandelion) File ;Name *Peel 063 ;Length *00:45:13 ;Other *Thanks to Dirk. Transferred at a high volume, thus distortion is evident. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS